Silver Shadows
by Twinkles
Summary: Part 11 added. Kitty and Pietro are now being helped by a Dr. Wagner Kietro WAY AU! Kitty has info that can change mutant's lifes for ever. Now people want her dead.
1. The Mission

A/N: Me and Roxy are at it again, run for your lives! This is my first Kietro! (Don't kill me Neva!) You don't know how hard it was for me to write a Kietro, with my Lancitty heart and all.  
  
Important things about this story. WAY AU!!!! All the Evolution characters are adults. Since they're adults the got the bodies like in the comics. It's a Kietro.  
  
  
  
Part I - The Mission  
  
I lost her. I had her and I lost. It only took a blink of an eye for me to loose her. To loose the best thing that ever came into my life. What am I talking about, she was my life, my everything. My love. And I lost her. She may be laying dead somewhere. She won't even get a proper funeral, like she deserves. They probably laughed at her till her last breath. They probably made it extremely painful. And it's my entire fault. I failed everybody. I failed her...  
  
You are probably wondering what I'm talking about, huh? Well let me tell you my story. My name is Pietro Maximoff. This is my story of how I found and lost my only love, Kitty...  
  
********************************************  
  
  
  
It smelled of beer and smoke. Of course don't all bars smell of beer and smoke? I wouldn't really know, his is the first time I've ever been in one. I never had any desire to go into a bar. The only reason people go to a bar is to get drunk, and I don't want to get drunk. When people get drunk, they get slow. And me and slow go together like oil and water. My mutant ability tends to get in the way.  
  
But nonetheless I'm still here in a bar. Why? I need the money. Before you give me weird looks, let me explain myself.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
I stepped into my dark town house. I have a huge town house. One of the perks of my father being Magneto. My father has millions, maybe billions. He got it all of it illegally, but nonetheless he's got loads of it, and that means I got loads of it.  
  
For the first time, I noticed a person sitting on my armchair, by the fireplace. He was smoking a cigar. As I stepped closer, my defenses ready in case of an attack. The man just sat there. Soon I was close enough for the fire to give enough light so I could see the man.  
  
It was Logan, or as the Mutant Underworld knows him as 'Wolverine'.  
  
"What are you doing in town, Logan?" I asked my father's old friend.  
  
"I need your help." His gruff voice answered. That's Logan for you, always getting straight to the point.  
  
"YOU need MY help!" To say I'm shock was an under statement. Logan rarely needed help, and asked for it even less. Whatever it was, it was big.  
  
"Yes, I need your help." He sounded annoyed.  
  
"With what?" I asked.  
  
"Are you accepting to help me?" He took a puff of his cigar.  
  
"Why don't you tell me what you need, then I'll decide." I sat across from him on the sofa.  
  
Logan shook his head. "No, I can't tell you anything until you agree to help. I'll tell you this now. This mission is Top Secret. If you accept to help, you're life will be in danger. But if you succeed you'll be saving billions of lives. And the world, as you know it, for mutants will be changed forever." He looked at me dead in the eyes.  
  
I gave him with an annoyed look. Like I really care enough to put my life in danger  
  
He rolled his eyes, "And I'll pay you a lot of money."  
  
I raise my eyebrow, did he forget that I'm loaded. But nonetheless it would be nice to make some money on my own. And whom am I kidding, I'd put my life in danger. I love the speed of my life being in danger.  
  
"How much money are we talking?" I pretended that was all I cared about.  
  
"A lot." He gave me a smirk. He knew he had me.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
  
  
I walked towards the bartender. He was a short little man that that reeks of onions and sweat. Logan briefed me on him. His name is Todd or in the mutant underworld is known as Toad.  
  
"What'll be?" He asked me as soon as he saw me.  
  
"I'm looking for somebody, I heard you could help me." I sit down on the stool.  
  
"Who?" He picked up a glass, and started drying it.  
  
I pull the picture Logan gave me, "Her."  
  
  
  
//Flashback//  
  
Logan handed me a picture of a girl. "I want you to find her. Her name's Kitty Pryde."  
  
I studied the picture. The girl had long brown hair, with a slight wave. A beautiful smile that could warm anyone's heart. But it was her eyes that got to me the most. They were bright blue eyes, which sparkled. You could get lost in them.  
  
"Why do you want me to find her?" I asked, my eyes never leaving the picture.  
  
Logan leaned back and started hi story. "This guy, Pete Wisdom, found out some things. Things that will change mutant's lives forever. To make them better or to make them worse. I don't know 'what' Pete found but I knew it was big. People were after Pete. They didn't want him telling anyone what he discovered. They got, and killed him." He paused briefly, and I wondered how the girl was connected to Pete Wisdom.  
  
Logan continued, "But before Pete was killed, he told his girlfriend what he knew. His girlfriend was Kitty Pryde." Ahh the connection. Logan took another puff, before he went on. "Now those people are after her. I would protect her myself, but they're watching me. I need some one who can find her and protect her until Kitty thinks the world is ready to know what she knows."  
  
After I let it all sink in, I got down to business. "Do you have any idea where I should start looking?" I asked.  
  
Logan was lost in his thoughts for a moment, then slowly nodded, "There's a bar I use to take her. Then she took Wisdom. She was close friends with the bartender, Todd aka Toad..."  
  
//flashback//  
  
  
  
Todd dropped the glass in his hand. Fear flashed in his eyes, but as quickly as it came, it disappeared. It was replaced by anger.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Todd warned me. He must think I'm one of the people trying to kill her.  
  
"Look I'm-" He cut me off.  
  
"I'm not going to let you hurt her!" Todd leaned closer, giving me a death glare.  
  
'Huh, this Kitty sure makes big impressions on people. She must really impact people's lives a lot. Even Logan...'  
  
//Flashback//  
  
Logan got up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Don't worry," I called out to him, "This will be a piece of cake. Chocolate cake." I tried to lighten the mood.  
  
Logan stopped dead in his tracks, his back still turned away from me. He lowered his head, "Pietro, don't." He turned and looked up at me, and for the first time I saw the sadness and worry in his eyes. "Don't joke about this. This is serious. And I'm not just talking about the information Kitty has." His voice became a whisper, "I would never forgive myself if something happened to her. She may not be my 'daughter' but in my heart, she'll always be my little girl. I'm trusting you with her life." He pauses a moment, and his voice becomes firm, "Don't make me regret it."  
  
//flashback//  
  
"I wasn't planning on hurting her." I told Todd.  
  
"Really?" Todd said in 'I don't believe you' voice.  
  
"I here to help her." I try to explain to the shorter man.  
  
"Why should I believe you?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
I knew there was only one way for him to believe me, "Logan sent me."  
  
Todd's eyes widen for a moment. He seems to think about it. He finally talks about thirty-two seconds later, what can I say my speed thing. He leans closer as I do the same. He whispers so no one can hear us.  
  
"The bar closes in an hour. Meet me in the alley."  
  
  
  
TBC. 


	2. The Heart of the Matter

A/N: There are some words that look like they're misspelled. Words like sayin, it's suppose to spell   
saying. There are other words too. We did this because it's they way he talks. On to the story....   
  
  
  
Part II: The Heart of the Matter   
  
  
An hour later I found myself walking down a long alley, towards the back door of the bar. It was   
raining hard, and the alley stunk. I tried to hold my breath as I stepped over strewn trash bags, and piles   
of garbage, not to mention rats. Ugggghhh! I hate rats.   
  
As I neared the back door of the bar, I saw a dim light illuminating from behind a windowpane. I heard   
a couple people talking in low voices. Was it Todd? Or maybe, was Ms. Pryde there with him? I   
hurried up to listen.   
  
"Really? This is most disturbing news. You say he had silver…hair???" Though the voice sounded   
slightly familiar, I couldn't put a finger on it, but I knew it wasn't Todd. They went on. "Sure, boss,   
tha's what I said, silva hair." Said a man that spoke with a thick NY accent. The other man continued,   
"All right, just make sure…no, let me know if he comes snooping around hear again. That's all. Tell no   
one else of this discussion." "Sure, sure, wha'ever ya say. I knows ma place."  
  
I then heard footsteps retreating back into the bar. Dang! I really wanted to know who it was that was   
talking, but at the same time, if I ran out to see them, I might miss my meeting with Todd and ruin   
everything. No. I had to stay here and worry about those guys later.   
  
I then waited. First it was just a couple seconds, and then minutes went by. It must have been almost a   
half an hour. Plus, I was now thoroughly drenched from head to foot from the pouring rain, it had not   
let up.  
  
Just as I was about to call it quits, I saw the glare of headlights up ahead. An old Chevy truck pulled   
into the alley and stopped in front of me. A man climbed out wearing a large jacket, and a hat pulled   
down over his eyes.   
  
"Who's there?" I asked as the figure approached. He removed the hat to reveal it was Todd. 'That's   
just great! Now he gets here, when I've practically caught pneumonia!'  
  
"Are you still interested in the girl?" He questioned. I nodded at him, and he continued. "Fine. Then   
get in the car. We're gonna take a little ride."  
  
'Okay. But did I really trust his driving?' He is a bartender, not to mention the stank that was   
protruding from him already. Oh well, this may be the only way to find Pryde for all I know.  
  
"Here." He tossed me a large black beanie as we climbed in the car. "If you want to go anywhere, you   
have to wear this."  
  
"Ahh….okay." Then I muttered, "and I thought it couldn't get worse!"  
  
"You say something Silver?" Todd glared at me with suspicion.   
  
"Huh? No." I quickly replied. 'Man this guy stunk!'  
We drove for who knows how long. Probably about an hour. Not that I could even see a clock or   
anything. Aside from that, combining all the elements of the situation, and the fact I couldn't see   
anything, I was beginning to feel quite carsick.   
I held my stomach for a second, not sure whether to throw-up, or pass-out.  
  
"Hey Quicks? Quicks? Boy you don't look so hot. Haven't ya ever been in a car before? Haha…" He   
then kept driving.   
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Todd stopped the car. 'Gosh, he hadn't even been speeding!'  
  
As we got out of the car, I noticed the rain had stopped, and just an icy breeze blew by. I shivered as I   
stood there. That's when I realized our destination. We stood in the driveway of what used to be two   
stories home. By examining the outside of the house, you could tell that a fire from the inside had badly   
damaged it, leaving burn holes through the wall. Amazingly, I could still smell the burnt pine. The fire   
wasn't that long ago, or the heavy rain had brought out the fumes.   
  
"Come on," Todd said walking towards the house, "Follow me. I wanna show you something."  
  
We entered the house through the front door, which was so rotted, that it barely hung on the hinges. The   
inside of the house was the mirror reflection of destruction. Everything was ruined the walls, furniture,   
everything. Even the star well had collapsed into itself. Black ash and water covered every inch of the   
room. The mere thought of being in such a place gave me chills. Or was that just the weather?   
Anyways, I didn't like it. This house was creepy, not to mention silent. I hate places that are to quiet   
for comfort!   
  
Todd began, "Only a year ago, this place was alive and beautiful. The furniture was antique, the owners   
were well off, not to mention some of the greatest people I've ever known, and I've known a lot of   
people. This house belonged to the Pryde family. They always supported and loved Kitty, even with   
her mutation. And even though mutants are illegal, they still had family dinners with Kitty and Pete,   
every Sunday. But all that changed. Pete just had to visit some friends back in England, that's when the   
problems started. Not too many people know what this is all about, me for one. But I know that it cost   
Pete his life, and Kitty's family theirs. Whatever this cause was, they saw it important enough to die for.   
And if you think that you're going to get involved in this mess, so should you."  
  
"Why are trusting me with this?" I asked him. It didn't seem to add up. A couple hours ago, he was   
about to throw me out of the bar, now, he was giving me details on something big, something   
important…..  
  
"Oh," Todd waved his hand. "I didn't. But I got in touch with my old pal Logan to check on you. He   
gave me his word that you were trustworthy."  
  
"Really? He said that?" I asked. That was cool, maybe Logan trusted me.  
  
"Well, no" Todd shook his head, "He said, either you were trustworthy, or you were gonna get chopped   
up to bite size pieces if he ever found out otherwise."  
  
"Oh." Now that made more sense.  
  
"Speaking of which, Kit means a lot to Logan, and I mean A LOT. So if I was you, I'd better be for   
real. Ya kow what I'm sayin Quicks?"  
  
I nodded. "Come on Todd, nobody's that dumb." I laughed at the thought. "So, can you tell me where   
Pryde is?"  
  
"What?" Todd said in a surprised fashion, "You really think I'm that special, that I know where she is.   
Come on, if I knew that, Logan wouldn't have hired you."  
  
"True." What a dumb question. Let me try this again, "Do you have any ideas of who might know   
anything?"  
  
"Here's the deal Quicks. Not too long after I heard about Pete, Kitty comes to the bar like she always   
does. But she's not mornin, ya know? She doesn't seem sad, na the word is terrified. She tells me that   
she's havin a little problem. So naturally, I ask if she wants me to take care of it. But 'na it's bigger this   
time' is what she says to me. Something about that they should be her friends, allies, but it ain't workin   
likes that. Those weren't her exact words, but ya get the picture. Next, she tells me to tell Logan that   
she needs him, and that she'll contact him later. Which never happened! Ha, woman and their   
promises, please. Anyway, she tells me she had to go catch the "J-Lee at the Dragon." Whatever the   
heck that means, I don't know. So, what I mean by all of this, is the first place you should start lookin,   
is the little apartment she was hiddin out at, in Chinatown."  
  
"O…K…. That was a very interesting story. Ahh, can I get the address to that place?" I asked, still quite   
confused at the moment.  
  
"Ya sure, sure. Oh, and before I forget, you are gonna need help, and no one is gonna believe you,   
unless, you have this." Todd reached in his pocket and pulled out a heart-shaped locket.   
  
"Thanks…" I muttered, as I looked at the pictures inside. On one side was a picture of a guy, probably   
Pete. He had jet-black hair, blue eyes, and very defined features. The other side had a picture of Pete   
with Kitty. Wow, they really happy. Such a shame.... 


	3. The Burning Dragon

Roxy and me got another part for you. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
  
  
Part III: "The Burning Dragon"  
  
The next day I got up early to begin my search. I now had a little more information to work with. True, I was more confused than I had ever been, but nonetheless I had more information.  
  
I had no problem finding the address that Todd had gave me, but when I found it, I was in shock. Would this Kitty girl really have lived in such an apartment? I mean, it was a dump! The whole complex was run down and shabby. Plus, the last few blocks had reeked of fish! She just had to live in Chinatown!  
  
Making my way up the stairs I tried my best to hold my breath. The carpet of the hallway had been permanently penetrated by the smell of cigar smoke. Don't even get me started on how dark and claustrophobic it was! Hmm! This Kitty must have been really scared to be staying here!  
  
I walked down till I found her apartment number A27. I knocked lightly, wait, knocked? What am I thinking? She probably left here along time ago. A few moments later, thanks to my lucky credit card, I had the door open.  
  
Oh my goodness! It looked like a hurricane had swept through this place. Furniture, paper, pictures, and clothes were everywhere. Whatever they were looking for, I sure hope they didn't find it.  
  
I 'quickly', and I mean quickly searched the house. I found nothing that seemed like any value. Well wait, out of the corner of my eye I saw something poking out from the bottom of a drawer. I went closer to inspect. Slid in between the wooden slats of the drawer was a picture. A little girl, who I assume was Kitty, sitting on her Dad's lap, and her mother stood next to them. They were on the porch of a small cabin, it must have been in the mountains or something, because the scenery was beautiful. Wow, she must have had great parents. This was something foreign to me.  
  
I didn't know exactly why she would have hidden it, but I put it in my pocket for future reference anyway.  
  
I left the apartment and headed down the street. Now, if I were Kitty, where would I go? It was useless, I had no idea where to go from here. Along the side of the street I saw an old Chinese woman selling jewelry. It was worth a try. I walked over to where she sat, and bent down. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Yas?" She asked in a thick accent, "Oh, hallo! Do yu wan to buy som jewelry, pretty rings, fo a pretty lady? Yas?"  
  
"No, no. Not at the moment, I am looking for this girl, have you seen her around here?" I questioned as I pulled out the picture of Kitty.  
  
"Ah, yu los your girlfriend? Ahaha, can find her?" She laughed at me.  
  
"Hah, no. I am just wondering if you have seen her around here?" I repeated, a little bit annoyed.  
  
"Hmm, lem me see" She held the picture close to her face, "Yas, pretty girl. She come round here. Na fo while though."  
  
I took the picture back, "Where did she usually hang out?"  
  
"Haang ou?" She repeated me and smiled. "She ea at da restaurant down dere. She h'aang ou' with da dragons. Yas, da dragons."  
  
I looked at her with a puzzled expression. "O...K the dragons? Where are they?"  
  
She cut me off, "You nosey boy! No mor questions. You go now, harting business. Go naw."  
  
She shoed me away with her hands. 'Great, another confusing thing about dragons. Is that all they ever talk about down here?' Oh well, I kept walking anyway.  
  
After another twenty minutes of walking around I was beginning to think that it was hopeless. I wanted to ask someone about "the dragons" but people seemed to be avoiding me, besides, they would probably all think I was crazy.  
  
That's when I saw it. On the corner of the street, straight ahead, "Palace of the Red Dragons." A large sign hung over an oriental style building. It was a restaurant. Could this be what Kitty and the old women meant? And was J-Lee here? There was only one way to find out. Besides, I was getting pretty hungry. I just hope that it doesn't smell like fish inside!  
  
I walked into the lobby of the restaurant. It was nice. Red carpets lined the floor, and two large gold statues of dragons hovered over the doorway to the dining room. Oriental looking flowers and plants were placed everywhere. And luckily for me, it smelled like vegetables, and chicken, and egg rolls, not fish!  
  
"Welcome, to the Palace of the Red Dragons. How many in your group?" Asked a calm voice with a slight Chinese accent.  
  
"Ah, its just me." I replied, suddenly feeling somewhat like a looser.  
  
"Sure, right this way." She smiled, and bowed her head.  
  
I followed her under the dragons, and into the dining room. The inside of the restaurant was just as fancy as the lobby. She sat me at a table by the window. I had a clear view of the foggy sky. I was definitely going to rain again.  
  
Turning to my right I saw a large aquarium in the middle of the room. Wow. At least Kitty ate with taste.  
  
I looked over the menu for a minute, and thought about the previous events of the day. The strange old woman, the torn up house. My thoughts were interrupted by a soft sweet voice.  
  
"Can I get you anything to drink sir?" She asked and smiled.  
  
I looked up to her ready to give my order, and tell her I wanted a Cola, when I saw her named tag. I stopped short. It read "J Lee." Could I be any luckier? I must have stared at her for a moment, because she gave me a weird look.  
  
"Ah, yes, can I get you anything to drink?" She asked again.  
  
"Oh," I said blushing, "Yes, I'll just take a Coke."  
  
"Sure." She eyed me curiously. "I'll bring one right out."  
  
'What should I do next?' I could just ask her if she knew where Kitty was, but she might not tell me, if she thinks I'll hurt Kitty. I remember how Todd reacted. No I had to be, careful, tactful' she came back.  
  
"Do you know Kitty Pryde?" I blurted out, without even thinking. So much for tactful.  
  
Her hand slipped and she spilled my drink. That meant she was nervous, she had to know something. She looked up at me quickly with a shocked yet scared expression. Like a rabbit that just realized it was in front of a fox.  
  
"Ahhh sorry about the drink." She mumbled quickly, "I be right back."  
  
Stupid, stupid, stupid! What was I thinking! Now she'd never tell me. At least, not without some forcing. Wait! The necklace! Kitty's necklace, I knew it would come in handy, I just had to show her the necklace. Ha. I smiled to myself gloating about my quick thinking. I turned to look out the window. I wonder if it was raining yet? I looked outside with shock! Hey, that girl looks just like J-Lee, wait! That girl is J-Lee! She was walking fast out the front door, and heading past my window to the alley. She must have sensed someone watching her, for she looked up and met my confused look. She wasted no time. Moving with haste, she took off running. Yes, she was fast, but not as fast as me. I leaped from my seat and sped out of the restaurant. Just in time to see her turn the corner. I followed her.  
  
The sky now crackled with the threat of a storm. Little drops of rain began to sprinkle from the sky.  
  
I sped down the street, and around the alley so quickly, that I caught up with her. With just enough time to stop and think to myself, 'How come I am meeting all of Kitty's friends in an alley?' Oh well, back to the chase.  
  
"Stop!" I said loudly. "There is now way you can out run me!"  
  
She turned towards me, her yellow raincoat hung from her shoulders, and she gave me an evil look. "Out run you no, slow you down, yes!" She then thrust her hands out toward me, and before I knew it, a large beam of heat and sparks was flying at me!  
  
I jumped out the way, and moved around in front of her. She wiped her head around and looked at me, ready to shoot again.  
  
"Wait, now listen" I began. "I just want to talk, I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"Oh ya?" Was her sarcastic, yet serious reply, "Well talk to this!"  
  
Could she really be that insensible? Apparently yes! I hadn't expected her to try and shoot me again. I moved to the side, but not quick enough. The beam hit my side, and burned.  
  
I dropped to my knees in pain. And I thought woman loved to talk! Boy was I wrong! Her hand glowed with heat, and she reached down to grab my neck! I moved like the speed of light, and shoved the necklace in her face.  
  
I waited for the feel of intense heat on my neck. But it never came. She stopped dead in her tracks, and looked at the necklace. I let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"That's Kitty's necklace." She said in a surprised tone of voice.  
  
"Duh!" I replied, still holding my side. It hurt bad to move.  
  
"Where did you get that?" She demanded, her defenses went up again.  
  
"I got it from Todd, Kitty's friend. I am looking for Kitty for him and Wolverine!" There, that answer should shut her up! I was still mad that she hit me.  
  
"So, you're not trying to hurt her." She was still surprised.  
  
I followed her astonished remark up with another "Duh!"  
  
"Hey! Watch it buddy! I'm just trying to look out for Kitty. I wouldn't be a friend if I didn't do that!" She looked at my side. "Sorry about that. The burning should go away in a couple hours."  
  
"A couple hours? Did you have to hit me that hard!" Now I was just irritated. She sooo better have something good to tell me!  
  
"Here." She said taking my arm, "Let me help you. You can come up to my apartment and dry off, then we can talk."  
  
I pulled my arm away from her. "I'm okay. I can get up myself." As I tried, I winced with pain. "Your apartment isn't far from here is it?" I asked, feeling a little better about her.  
  
She shook her head and offered her hand. Taking her hand she pulled me up.  
  
"Hi." She said, for the first time, in a pleasant voice. "I'm Jubilee, or J- Lee, whatever you want to call me."  
  
I smiled back and shook her hand. "Hi I'm Pietro, or Master, whatever you want to call me."  
  
This was the beginning of our truce. We both turned and walked back out of the alley. The streets were now clear, and the rain poured. The only light we had was the lightening that streaked the sky. Finally, I felt like the whole day had not been a waste. I was that much closer to finding Pryde. 


	4. Exit, Kitty

Part IV - Exit, Kitty  
  
"Thank you." I said to Jubilee as she handed me a cup of tea.  
  
"This will make you feel a little better, well, at least warmer." She smiled and went back to the kitchen.  
  
I glanced around the apartment. It was very small, and obviously decorated by a teenager. Posters covered the wall of the studio. The coach was bright red, and the closest chair to the fireplace was a beanbag.  
  
She returned a moment later with some food. "So, you're looking for Pryde."  
  
'Was that a statement, or a question?' Oh well, "Yes, do you know where she is?" I asked.  
  
"Ha, does anybody?" She shook her head. "Believe me, if I knew where she was I wouldn't be here right now."  
  
"O.K.., well do you have any ideas? Did she say anything the last time you saw her? When was the last time you saw her? And.." She cut me off.  
  
"Hang on a sec, one question at a time. Gosh, you talk as fast as you run."  
  
"Hm! I take that as a compliment!" I quipped back.  
  
"Anyway, the last time I saw her was, lets see...I saw her about two weeks ago."  
  
"Two weeks?" Wow, that was even more recent than Todd. He had seen her about a month ago. "Did she say anything about where she was off to?"  
  
"Well, now let me think..she didn't say too much. Personally, I don't even think that she was looking for me when I ran into her. Let me tell you what happened..."  
  
//Flashback//  
  
My shift was just ending at the restaurant. I was on my way to the kitchen, to get my stuff and leave, then I saw her. She was sitting in the dining area of the restaurant, but not my section. She always sits in my section, so that was weird.  
  
"Kitty!" I yelled, running over to where she sat. I had not seen her for a long time. "How are you? Where have you been? Its so good to see you." I hugged her, but she seemed distant.  
  
"Oh, Jubilee, hey. I'm fine. It was good seeing you too." Kitty sat there, a little restless. It seemed like she was waiting to meet someone, but she then changed her mind.  
  
"Jubilee..I have to get going, but it was good to see you." She got up and started towards the exit.  
  
"Wait! Kitty, when will I see you again? How can I get a hold of you?" I was curious why she didn't really want to talk to me, I mean, we had been best friends.  
  
"Oh, right. Actually, I am going on vacation. I won't be back for a while." She smiled, but she didn't seem all that excited.  
  
"That's nice, where are you going?" Though I wasn't buying any of it, I wanted to sound sincere. I knew that something big had been going on since her parents and Pete's death.  
  
Kitty looked down at her feet, as if deciding whether or not to tell me. Me, her best friend! "I'm going back to my childhood. The vacations I took when I was a little girl." Her eyes seemed to tear up a little at the thought of her childhood.  
  
Before I could say anything else, she turned and left.  
  
"Ok..bye." I said, my voice trailed off with her. I wondered if I would ever see her again...  
  
//Flashback//  
  
  
  
"...and that was the last time I saw her." Jubilee looked at the floor as she finished her story. It saddened her to think that not even she could get to Kitty again.  
  
"I'm sorry.." I said, almost under my breath. What comfort could I give? I was meeting all of Kitty's friends, and none of them were very happy anymore. She really left an impact on their lives..  
  
"I don't know if I have been much of a help to you..that's all I can remember her saying. I know that a lot of people are after her, I thought you were one of them." She shrugged.  
  
"How do you know that a bunch of people are after her?" I asked. I knew that there were people after her, but how did Jubilee?  
  
"Well, after Kitty left the restaurant that evening, I saw some guy get there. I heard him asking about her. He was there to 'meet her'. Or at least that's what he said. I didn't like the looks of him anyway. I thought he looked like a criminal. So I followed him. When he left the restaurant, he walked down about a block to a parked limo. Then he started saying something. I wanted to hear, so I casually and slowly walked by him. The last part I caught was him saying "Don't worry, she won't get away next time." I knew that he was talking about Kitty. That kind of explained why she seemed so nervous when I saw her. She must have known that he was after her."  
  
I sat silent for a moment, taking in all the information that Jubilee had given me. I believed that she was telling the truth. Suddenly things were starting to make more sense. I set down my plate and got up.  
  
"Thanks for everything J-Lee. I have to be leaving now." I smiled at her, and she blushed.  
  
"It was nothing, I'm just sorry about burning you, this was the least I could do." Then she looked serious. "Just please be careful, and keep my Kitty safe."  
  
"I will." I promised, I just hoped that I could get to her soon. Now more than ever I saw that her time was running out, she needed help, my help. I walked to the door, about to leave.  
  
"Where will you go now?" Jubilee asked with sincere concern.  
  
I turned to her with my cocky expression, "I have to go back to her childhood."  
  
********************************* 


	5. Childhood Bullies

Neva sorry about Lance! Roxy made me make him bad, but he's still a cool bad!  
  
  
  
Part V: Childhood Bullies  
  
The night wind hit my face as I ran to Kitty's apartment. The streets were desolate, and her apartment building just as smelly and creepy as it was earlier.  
  
I found my way to her apartment, but the door was open! I went inside to investigate. Things were still messy, but I could tell that someone had been in here again. I closed the door behind me, and flipped the light switch. Nothing happened. Go figure, how could I not have guessed that she would have no electricity?  
  
I made my way to her bedroom. That was the one piece of furniture that still stood intact. I had a hunch. Now, if I was Kitty Pryde, and I wanted to get things off my chest, but had no one to trust... I hopped on top of her bed, and lay there. With the streetlight outside, I could see, or read perfectly. I leaned over to the right side of the mattress and slid my hand underneath. Bingo! I pulled it out. A little brown-leather book sat in my hand.  
  
"Ha!" I said out loud, "Good thing they didn't think to look under there!"  
  
"I didn't have to think to look there, that's what I have you for!" Said a harsh voice from the doorway.  
  
I turned my head to see who it was, when I had a blinding light flash before me. Someone else was here all along! Before I knew it, the room shock violently, and the shelves above the bed fell on top of me. Heavy books, and a pot were stacked on them, I heard a crashing noise, and a sharp pain shot through my head. Everything went hazy, and then I blacked out.  
  
******************************  
  
"Rise and shine!" Said a sarcastic voice, as someone slapped my face.  
  
I tried to move, but I couldn't. I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark warehouse like room. A light hung above me, and I sat in a chair. My hands were tied tightly behind my back. Another rope wound around my chest, and my ankles were tied to the legs of the chair.  
  
Directly across from me, slightly hidden in the shadows, someone else sat in a chair, with a book in their hands.  
  
"I must tell you, I am quite impressed. Apparently, you got further than me in the last few days, than I have in the last few months." Said the same voice I had heard from Kitty's apartment.  
  
I stayed silent, and he stood up. He was a couple inches taller than me, and had shaggy brown hair, and a strong build. Maybe stronger than me, but definitely not as quick.  
  
"Well? Are you mute now? You didn't seem very quiet in the apartment, gloating over your victory. Which, by the way was very helpful." He held up the book and smirked.  
  
"Helpful? I'm just surprised that you could read it." I said smugly.  
  
He eyed me with a cruel look. "Ha ha. Now, lets talk about you. Why exactly are you after Pryde?"  
  
"We had a date, and she stood me up. What can I say? You don't meet a girl like her every day." I rolled my eyes, did he really think I was going to give him any info, this was a joke right?  
  
"Oh please! Look, why don't you just let me in on who you're working for, and what you know, then we can all go home and..."  
  
I cut him off, "...live happily ever after?" Apparently he didn't find my sarcasm very funny. He pulled back his fist ready to hit me, then stopped.  
  
"Fine! You want to do this the hard way huh?" He actually seemed a lot happier at the prospect of torturing me. "Beast!" He yelled.  
  
I heard heavy footsteps from outside the room. A very large ugly looking thing entered. Put simply, a beast.  
  
"Uhh, What is he going to do, eat me?" I looked up as he stood over me. Not the kind of guy I'd want to fight.  
  
"Meet Beast." The brown haired boy announced, as though doing an advertisement. "He can rip you limb from limb with absolutely no effort. Can you guess why he might want to do this?" The boy leaned in close.  
  
"I don't know," I said, "but I'd rather have him kill me, than your breath." I turned my head away gasping for fresh air. Maybe overplaying it just a little.  
  
He turned and threw his fist towards me, but right before he hit, Beast grabbed his hand.  
  
"Lance," Beast said in perfect English, "Remember what our orders are. You wouldn't want to do anything to upset the boss."  
  
"Ya ya, orders." Lance said pulling his hand away, "But orders are the only reason that your face isn't smashed in right now punk!" He said scowling at me.  
  
I glared at him, but remained silent.  
  
Lance turned to leave, then stopped, "Oh ya, one more thing. You're not as smart as you think you are. You had the answer in front of you all along, and didn't see it!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. I think he wasn't as smart as he thought.  
  
Lance reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out the picture of Kitty and her family. "Bet you didn't know that they owned a cabin up I the mountains, did ya?" He smirked with a satisfied look. "And now, we're gonna have to pay the cat a little visit. So long silver!" He turned and walked out the door, with Beast behind him. I really had to get out of here now.  
  
I sat there, twisting and turning. I tried desperately to get out of the ropes, but it seemed hopeless. It was my guess that the beast tied me up. This could take hours...  
  
"Havin some trouble there cowboy?" Asked a female voice from behind me.  
  
"Huh?" I turned around to see a girl with wavy brown hair with a white streak, and a black trench coat standing in the doorway.  
  
She walked slowly towards me, circling me. "And you are?" She asked, with a southern accent.  
  
I studied her for a moment, "Quicksilver. What are you?" What? Wups I meant whom, oh well.  
  
"Huh. What am ah? Ah'm a southern belle, but you can call me Rogue." She continued to walk around me. "So what are you here fo?"  
  
"That's a good question, I was just walking my dog then all of the sudden they grabbed me and brought me here." I cracked a smile. If not my lies, then maybe my charms could get me out of here.  
  
"Really?" She said with a laugh. I nodded. "Well, lets jus see about that." She slipped off her glove, and leaned over till she was eye level. "Ya can't lie to me cutie." With her fingertip she slightly tapped my chin. When she did, I felt as though she was taking my energy. I got slightly colder.  
  
"Hmm, so you're involved with Ms. Pryde?" She shook her finger. "It's my guess that they don't plan on lettin you go. Why don't I speed things up?" She already had put her glove back on, and she now pulled a knife out of her belt.  
  
I cringed and held me breath for a second, waiting for the sting of metal, but it never came. I opened my eyes again to see that the rope that had been tied across my chest now sat on my lap. She crouched by my ankles and cut the ropes on my feet, than moved to my hands.  
  
I leaped out of the chair and just stared at her dumbfounded. She put anyway her knife, and brushed her hands.  
  
"Why did you..." I was confused.  
  
"Why are you just standin here cowboy? You got a damsel in distress to save." She smiled at me, knowing how confused I was. "Now go on get outta here." She shoed me with hands.  
  
I had a lot of questions I wanted to ask, but I decided against it. I had to get to Kitty, and quick. They were already ahead of me. I gave a slight bow, and tipped my imaginary hat, then sped off.  
  
***************************************  
  
I sped out of the warehouse, by the ocean, as quickly as possible. I saw someone's car parked nearby. Not just any car, but a black BMW convertible. Now, not that I normally would condone outright breaking of the law, but this was an exception.  
  
I quickly hot wired the car, and sped off. Using my mutant abilities, I could make the car go much faster, and with more accuracy than it was designed for.  
  
Even with my super speed, I drove for about a half an hour till I reached the mountains. Being as it was so cold, there really wasn't anybody that would have been up in the area today. And when I say day, it was now about 4:00 AM. As I approached the parking area, I saw another car there. Oh no! They were here, I hope I'm not too late.  
  
I dashed down the trail that led to the cabin area quickly, and quietly. I reached a hilltop and looked down. That's when I smelled it, smoke!  
  
My eyes scanned the forest. Because of the dense morning fog it was hard to see where the smoke was coming from. That's when one of my worst fears was realized, it was a cabin! The one cabin for miles sat in a blaze on the next hillside. There was no doubt in my mind that it was Kitty's. A chilling question crept into my mind as I raced for the house, was she already dead? Had I failed everyone?  
  
There was only one way to find out. I came to the burning cabin and reached for the doorknob........ 


	6. You Lose Some….You Win Some….

Part VI - You Lose Some..You Win Some..  
  
Smoke filled my lungs as I rushed into the burning cabin. I couldn't see, and could barley breathe.  
  
"Kitty!" I yelled. Coughing on my own words. My eyes began to tear up. I had to find her quick, that is, if she was even in here. I began to search the room. The fire kept me from moving too fast. That's when I heard a noise. A thudding sound came from beneath me. The floor? I looked down at the floor, and I heard the noise again. Dropping to my hands and knees I searched for a trap door. I couldn't find one. My head began to feel heavy, time was running out. Taking one of the last available breaths of air, I jumped. That is, I began to jump, up and down on the floor using my speed. I created something like a drill, and a few seconds later I broke through the floor. Hot splinters went flying everywhere.  
  
"Kitty!" I yelled again. I now stood in an underground room.  
  
"Help.me." Said a weak female voice to my right. I raced over and grabbed the girl. Her body felt limp in my arms. Using all the oxygen and energy I had left, I leap from the room, and raced out the door. As I did, part of the roof caved in behind me. I had barely made it.  
  
I kept running, I was so tired and out of breathe that I was now going normal speed. Finally, I couldn't keep it up. I dropped to my knees, laying the girl down, and falling to her side.  
  
I am not sure how long I laid there. It felt like an eternity. After I had enough fresh air in me to breathe comfortably, I looked at the girl whom I had saved. Ash covered her face, shoulders, and arms. Her hair lay tangled and singed. But after a few seconds, I knew who she was. I had done it, or at least I thought I had. I had saved Kitty Pryde. I checked her pulse, it was weak, but she was still alive, that is what mattered.  
  
As she lay there beside me, it almost appeared as though she slept pleasantly. A vast difference from what her life was really like. I could not help but feel pity for her. And pity is not something that I usually felt for people, actually, I don't think I ever had. I just wondered what it was that this girl knew that ruined her whole life. I wasn't sure, but I had an underlying feeling that this was just the beginning for Kitty Pryde and me.  
  
***************************  
  
Pietro sat on the windowsill watching the rain pour down. His face bore a pensive expression; he appeared to be in deep concentration. But, his thoughts were interrupted..  
  
"Who are you? No! Get away! Fire! Help! Help me!.." She screamed shrilly than sat straight up. Beads of sweat ran down her forehead. Pietro watched her. She had not yet realized that he was in the room. For that matter, she hadn't even realized that she wasn't dreaming. The room was dark; the only light that shined in through the window was from the moon.  
  
Kitty felt the nightstand for a lamp. Finding it, she switched it on. She thought she had seen something out of the corner of her eye, she looked towards the windowsill, it was empty. Only a blanket hung down to the floor. She still had the unnerving feeling that she was not alone, but she saw no one in the room.  
  
'Where am I?' Kitty thought to herself. Further scrutiny of her surroundings made her come to the conclusion that this was a motel room. Not the nicest one either.  
  
"Haachuuuu!!!!"  
  
Kitty tensed up, she knew that she was not alone.  
  
"Darn it!" Pietro whispered to himself. Now she knew he was here. He should have known better than to be out in the rain.  
  
"Who's there?" Kitty asked in a fearful, yet authoritative voice. She slowly climbed out of bed. "I know you're in here. Show yourself...please."  
  
Politeness? She must be preparing to try and kick my butt. Little does she know that I am too swift for her, huh! I let myself be caught up in my moment of ego. The light in the bathroom, where I was, switched on.  
  
"Ha!" She said, jumping in front of me.  
  
"Ah!" I playfully yelled, swiftly moving behind her. I tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Eek!" She looked baffled as to how I did that so quickly. "Alright! Enough games!" Her cheeks turned pink as she glared at me, mad I had scared her. "Who are you, and what am I doing here?"  
  
I smiled at her defensiveness, then turned somewhat serious. "Listen Ms. Pryde, my name is Pi..."  
  
"How do you know my name?" She snapped cutting me off.  
  
I gave an agitated sigh, "Ahhhh.. If you would just let me talk, I'll explain that."  
  
"Alright. But you'd better have a good explanation, or I'll." She stuttered over her words.  
  
"Or you'll what?" I asked, beginning to challenge her. Wups! I didn't want to scare her off, I had to play it carefully. If she ran off, it'd be a lot harder to find her if she was actually running from me!  
  
She crossed her arms and scowled at me. I held my hands up, and backed up.  
  
I began, "It all started a couples week ago, when Wolverine contacted me.." At the mention of Wolverine I saw a change in her eyes, I knew I had her full attention! I went on the recount the past few weeks and my dealings with Todd and Jubilee. By her reaction I could tell that she believed it all, but I had to close the deal. ".. After I had a little rest and caught my breath, I sneaked you to my 'borrowed' car, and checked us into this motel. And.." I reached in my pocket and closed my fist around my only proof, "...I still have this." I opened my fist and held out the locket that Todd had given me. A sparkle came to her eyes as she took it, then a look of sorrow covered her face as she held it to her heart.  
  
I saw her begin to tear up, "Ms.Pryde?" I leaned towards her. I wasn't very good at comforting people.  
  
She gave a laugh, and wiped a tear from one eye. "Ms.Pryde. Ha! And to think, if none of this had ever happened, that wouldn't even be my name right now!" She smiled, and tried to laugh her tears away, but I could see the painful look in her eyes, I saw beyond that.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked sympathetically.  
  
She laughed again. "Oh it's silly really. You see I was engaged to be married. Actually, it was secret. You might think how romantic, a secret engagement..." She paused to discreetly wipe away another tear.  
  
"Actually, I wasn't thinking that at all." I mumbled in a barely audible tone.  
  
"What?" She looked up, almost shocked.  
  
"Oh nothing. Go on." I smiled.  
  
"Oh yes well...anyway, that's certainly over now. I'm still just Ms.Pryde." She glanced out the window, a distant look in her eyes as she tried to regain her composure. "Enough about that. You win some, you lose some. By the way thank you so much for saving me from the house. And I must admit you did a good job tracking me down. I thought no one would figure out where I was, at least no one that wanted to help me."  
  
"Speaking of which, what happened at the cabin? How did they not get you, and how were you unable to phase through the walls and get yourself out?" These were just a few of the many questions I had for her. The others could wait.  
  
"Oh yes. Well, they came to the cabin looking for me, but I was able to hide in the underground room. They had no idea that I was there. Anyway, they apparently didn't want to leave me a place to come back to, so they set fire to the house. I knew I could get out, but I wanted to wait till they had left, and I could still hear them outside. Well, by the time that I didn't hear them, I realized I was practically unconscious. I hadn't realized that smoke had been seeping in through the floor and I was nearly overcome with smoke. I hadn't the energy to phase through the wall. That's when I heard you. I didn't know if perhaps you were one of them or not, but I had to take a chance. I remember calling for help, then everything went blank. That's all I remember. I'm just glad you got there on time. A few more minutes and.."  
  
She shook her head at the thought that it could have killed her. I had a feeling though that it was not her own death that she feared. There was a bigger picture, something I didn't see yet...  
  
"Your welcome." I said after a moment of silence.  
  
She smiled, still holding the locket to her heart, "You can call me Kitty."  
  
I nodded, "I'm Pietro. Nice to meet you." I then reached over and pulled her hand to me. I took the locket out of her grasp and hooked it around her neck. "Not everything that we keep close to our hearts, has to be kept close to our minds."  
  
I then stood up and offered Kitty my hand. She looked at me with an expression, almost of amazement. Even I was shocked at how nice a thing I just said. She smiled at me warmly, a sincere smile that showed in her eyes, the first of many more to come. Little did I know that the image of that expression would be one to stay with me forever. 


	7. Mr. & Mrs. Hart

VII - Mr. & Mrs. Hart  
  
"Rise and shine!" I heard a cherry voice ringing in my ears as I sat up. I had slept the whole night on the floor. Though I know it was terribly uncomfortable, the fact that it was a chance to sleep outweighed all the other factors.  
  
"You don't plan on laying around all day, do you?" Kitty smiled, obviously in a good mood. Probably due to the fact that she now had human company.  
  
I slowly got up and stretched. "Has the rain stopped yet?" I was too exhausted to go over to the window to see for myself.  
  
"Stop raining? Most definitely! The weather is even better right now!" She sounded unusually excited about the weather. Obviously this girl had spent too much time by herself. I turned around to glance out the window, my jaw dropped.  
  
"It snowed! Great! It snowed. And I thought that things couldn't possibly be worse than they are. Do you know we are going to freeze? I hate snow! That's why I try to avoid New York during the winter, snow!" I clenched my teeth, and exaggeratedly dropped into the chair behind me.  
  
Kitty looked amused. "Oh quit being such a baby. The snow is not going to hurt you, and as for the freezing part, we'll just have to go shopping for warmer clothes! Isn't that exciting?"  
  
I groaned and dropped my head back. "I stand corrected, things can always get worse!"  
  
"Come on, get dressed. We need to leave before the snow starts up again." Kitty's cheerful expression never left her face. 'Sometimes that cute look is just sickening' I thought to myself.  
  
*************************************************  
  
I never thought I would see the day that I, Pietro Maximoff agreed to shopping on 5th Avenue. Scary thought. At least I was here with a girl.  
  
"Pietro?" Kitty asked in a soft and persuasive voice, "Would you mind holding my purse while I try these on?" She batted her eyelashes in a sweet and innocent manner. The type of look that every man falls victim to. And so I then sunk to the ultimate low. I sat on a frilly little coach holding a women's purse, in the lingerie department. Even Fred, who at sometimes could relate to the feminine side, would be ashamed.  
  
"Kitty, can we leave soon. Please!" I called to her in her dressing room.  
  
"Oh calm down Pietro, this isn't going to kill you." Kitty called back.  
  
"You don't know that!" I mumbled back.  
  
Minutes went by as I waited. I could hear her trying on item after item, and not being pleased. Finally, after what I thought to be a quite humiliating eternity I heard the words "That's much better!" She was done.  
  
A moment later Kitty emerged from the dressing room. She wore a dark blue sweater that fitted snuggly around her, and had a low, very low neckline that made a V. She had a long tan leather jacket to match her tan leather pants, and boots with a thin pointed heal, they appeared to be made of snakeskin. Her hair was pulled back loosely, and pieces hug in her face. Her eyes looked a shade darker than they were in the morning. Her whole outfit hugged her slim figure in just the right way. My, was I ever glad that she couldn't read minds, the thoughts that were going through my head at the moment..  
  
Were interrupted. "Pietro, Pietro!" I snapped out of my daze. "You haven't gone deaf have you?" Kitty asked jokingly. "Well, what do you think?" She turned around in a circle, and proceeded to do a couple model like poses.  
  
"I think." I said, glancing at her then at myself, "I look like your servant." My clothes were completely disheveled. Probably because I had been wearing them for the last few days, had gotten them wet from the rain, singed form the fire, and torn, thanks to my good friends at the warehouse.  
  
Kitty smiled, and then got a mischievous and excited look in her eyes. "Don't worry, we can fix this!"  
  
An hour or two later we stepped out onto the streets of New York City. Kitty now had some blue shades to match her outfit, and I had gold shades to match mine. My new wardrobe consisted of new black shoes, black pants, a black turtleneck, and a tan gold leather jacket to compliment Kitty's. Oh yes, we now were ready to start our journey.  
  
******************************************************  
  
After we had a bite to eat we headed over to the hotel. A much nicer hotel than we had stayed at earlier. On the way over I began to clue her in on what Logan had set up.  
  
"Okay, so Logan thought that it would be best if we had new identities." I hoped that she wouldn't object.  
  
"Really? That is so cool! It like a spy movie or something! Do I get to pick my new name?" She looked at me eagerly.  
  
"Sorry. Logan picked them for us already." I reached in my pocket and pulled out a couple of ID cards. Complete with phony fingerprints and all. Logan had a friend that was a mastermind at phony government identification cards. He even had given us fingerprint pads to put on out hands in case we were checked. I showed her the cards, and handed her hers.  
  
She read it aloud. "Angelina Rachel Hart?" She looked up at me.  
  
"Ya. Mine is Ethan Adrian Hart." I did a double take. "Adrian? Wait that's a girl's name. I once dated a girl named Adrian!"  
  
"It could be either or, silly." Kitty rolled her eyes.  
  
"Either way, I'm gonna get Logan back for that one!"  
  
"Anyway. What are we, like brother and sister? Father and daughter?" She giggled.  
  
I grinned and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her towards me. "Nope! We are husband and wife! So how about givin daddy a little kiss?" I leaned towards her and pursed my lips together.  
  
"Ooohh! Keep dreaming Pietro!" In a playful manner she slapped my face and began to run away.  
  
"Wait honey! Come back! The marriage isn't legal unless I kiss the bride!" I yelled all the meanwhile chasing after her as she laughed and shrieked. "Oh come on!!!!! You know you want some lovin!"  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Yes. A reservation for Mr. and Mrs. Hart." I said at the counter of the hotel. I looked at Kitty and winked. She stilled rolled her eyes at me. Turning back to the concierge I announced, "It's our honeymoon." I pulled out a large wad or cash, money that Logan had provided me with. I handed the man some money. "See what you can get us."  
  
The concierge's eyes widened at the sight of the cash. "Certainly Mr. Hart. I'll get you the best honeymoon suite in the building."  
  
"Thanks. I appreciate that." We followed him towards the stairs.  
  
"Honeymoon suite?" Kitty muttered glaring at, me as we walked towards our room.  
  
"Here you are sir." The concierge handed me the card key and held the door open.  
  
"Thank you." I said. Then without any warning to Kitty I scooped her up and carried her through the threshold as the door closed behind us.  
  
After she heard the door latch she elbowed me in the side. "Put me down Ethan!" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, I'm just trying to make it look real. You can't blame me for trying to help can you?"  
  
She probably would have answered back with another cocky remark if she weren't staring at the room. It was incredibly fancy. A huge king size bed was at the end of the room, at the front area were a couch, a couple expensive looking chairs, a fireplace, a fruit basket, it really had the works. In the bathroom was a large spa/bathtub, which was decorated with gold and marble. Two bouquets of roses sat by the bed. The bed itself, aside from its size, had curtains that hung down around it, but were neatly tied back. This was an awesome room.  
  
"This is beautiful!" Kitty exclaimed. "This is the nicest room I've ever been in. It really is a honeymoon suite."  
  
"Ya." I said, wanting to tease her one more time about our 'marriage'. "And with a bed like that I'm glad we're married, cause if we weren't.."  
  
"Pietro!" Kitty put her hands on her hips. "Anymore of that, and I am going to make you wan to divorce me!"  
  
I was tempted to make another remark, but I thought it best if I just dropped it. "Okay. Hey we need to call Logan now, and be careful about using my name, you never know who's listening."  
  
She nodded and we went to the phone. It rang a few times before there was an answer. I heard Logan's gruff voice, "Hello."  
  
"Hi Logan. I found your treasure." Logan had already told me not to use names, and he had a silly little password thing worked out about what kind of treasure or something.  
  
"Really? What kind of treasure did you find?"  
  
"I found a chest filled with sapphires."  
  
"It good to hear from you kid." Logan now believed me. He went on, "Listen we don't much time. I hope no one is listening to us. A government agency known as the MRA, Mutant Research Program, has found out about our girl, and you. I don't know how, but you two are in danger. Be sure to use the names I gave you, and say nothing to no one. I need you guys to get out of the country, take a trip to Germany, and wait for my man there."  
  
"How will I know who your man is?" I asked.  
  
"Trust me kid, you'll know. Oh ya, and one other important thing is to tell her that...wait hang on, I smell something.."  
  
There was silence then a loud crashing noise, followed by yelling and gunshots.  
  
"Hello???? Hello!!" There was no answer. I heard breathing on the phone, and then the line went dead.  
  
"Logan? Logan!" I yelled, this could not be happening. What would I tell Kitty? Did something happen to Logan? 


	8. Breafast In Bed

1 VIII - Breakfast In Bed  
  
Kitty and I sat in silence. I saw the worried expression on her face, but she said nothing. For some reason, I could not help but feel responsible for this all. I don't know who was at Logan's apartment, but if they found him, they could certainly find us.  
  
I felt so much pain inside as I watched Kitty's shock, I new that she, more than anyone, was the victim. I mean, Pete Wisdom, from what I had heard wasn't exactly a conservative guy, and Logan was always getting himself involved in dangerous issues, but Kitty, no Kitty seemed like she would have been happy as a Kindergarten teacher. She would have never got into something like this on her own. However, it was my strong opinion that this was changing her.  
  
"Kitty." I sat next to her and tried to put my arm around her shoulder to comfort her.  
  
"No, no! Don't touch me!" She jumped up and backed away.  
  
I looked baffled. "Kitty, what's wrong? I'm not trying to make any moves or anything. Are you okay?"  
  
"Ahh! Pietro, I know your just trying to help, but you can't. I know you just wanted to save me, but no one can save me." She crossed her arms and looked down at her feet. "Pietro, don't you see the pattern here? Pete, my parents, and, and now Logan..oh, I don't know what I'd do if they got you too. You're a nice guy, and you've been good to me, but theres nothing more you can do!"  
  
"That's not true." I said with sincerity as I stood up. "I can help you. We can get you out of here, I'll change your identity, hide you where ever I must."  
  
"And for how long? How long Pietro? Do I keep running till the day I die, or they catch me? And all the meanwhile incidentally killing those that I come in contact with? I don't want that to happen. I don't want to live and die like that. However, if I must live that life, I want to live it alone, I won't drag you down with me."  
  
Her eyes watered, and she turned her back to me. It was silent for a moment.  
  
The thought briefly crossed my mind. Should I leave? I could just give her the money I have, a plane ticket, and go back to my old life. But something inside knew that I couldn't, not only was I too deep into this wicked game, but there was something else telling me to stay...  
  
I took Kitty by the shoulders and turned her around to face me. "So that's it? You just want me to walk out that door, and leave you here alone?" She looked down, trying to avoid my eyes. "Listen Kitty, can you honestly think that, that would be it? If I walk out that door, not only will I be haunted by the guilt of leaving you, but these mutants will not give up chasing me either, I don't think that's there style. So whether you like it or not, we're in this together. I knew what I was getting into the moment Logan told me. I'm not afraid Kitty, and you don't need to be either. I don't know how we're going to do it, but we're going to fix things, so that they never bother you or me again. I am not going to leave you, ever." I said all of this with a stern and determined voice, I hope that she did take anything the wrong way.  
  
Kitty was silent for only a moment, and then she looked up at me, a smile shown through her tears. "Oh Pietro!" Kitty cried and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me.  
  
I new it would be okay. "It'll all work out, you'll see."  
  
She sniffed and looked up at me again, her arms still around my neck, "I know."  
  
I smiled, "Besides, I'm not quick to leave my marriage commitments."  
  
"Oh Pietro!" She gave me a playful and exaggerated push, then wiped her tears. "You are a crazy one."  
  
*****************************************  
  
I got up early the next morning. I wanted to do something nice for Kitty, you know to brighten up her day or something. Quietly, I closed the doors that separated the master bedroom, from the living room. I then called room service, and ordered us an exquisite breakfast.  
  
After cleaning up the blankets on the couch, yes the couch. I was yet again a gentleman to let her have the bed. Anyway, I didn't know what to do. I heard a noise from the next room, and quietly opened the door a crack. Kitty slept in the middle of the huge bed, comfortably. Yet again she looked so peaceful while she slept. I wonder what she dreamt about as she lay there?  
  
A knock at the door interrupted my gazing at her. I quickly opened it and let the waiter bring in our food. I tipped him, then let him know that we would be checking out soon, and would need some transportation to the airport. He nodded, then excused himself.  
  
Again, I quietly slipped over to Kitty's bed, and looked at her. I hated to wake her, but we did need to leave soon. I leaned over and lightly kissed her forehead. She lay motionless.  
  
"Kitty, I mean Angie. Wake up...dear."  
  
"Ahhhhh." She yawned then noticed I was standing above her. "Oh, good morning. What time is it?"  
  
"Time to eat Mrs. Hart. Then we simply have to be off to the airport." I faked a British accent, as if I we were some stuffy married couple.  
  
"But darling, I haven't a thing to wear." She looked at me pleadingly, as she played along.  
  
I snapped out of it real quick. "Oh no. Not that again, we did enough shopping yesterday for the whole year! Besides, we really do have to leave soon."  
  
"Oh come on, I'm just joking with you, now go out for a minute so I can change." She shooed me away with her hands.  
  
I turned on my heels and sauntered out. "Okay, it's just too bad I don't have x-ray vision.." I felt a pillow hit the back of my head as I walked through the door.  
  
**********************************************  
  
The ride to the airport was smooth. After eating such a big breakfast, we were both completely full, and feeling a little tired. Still anxiety gripped both or minds as we approached the terminal. Logan warned that we were being hunted, but whether or not they were close on our trail, that still remained unknown.  
  
"You know what," Kitty began, "Isn't it going to look kind of odd that we only have one bag each, and are going all the way to Germany?"  
  
"I hadn't really thought about that." We had only bought ourselves one luggage bag each, with just a couple other pairs of clothes for the trip. It was a very long flight, and or tickets were round-trip, so it appeared to be a vacation. "Okay, it anyone asks, let's say this. We'll tell them that we have a friend that lives there, and we already sent some stuff to him before hand, so that the airport searches wouldn't take so long."  
  
"All right, that sounds good." Kitty smiled.  
  
We spent the next half an hour standing in a line to get our passports checked. Keep in mind, the passports for Mr. and Mrs. Hart. Still, we were both a little nervous, though Kitty hid it quite well. We didn't really have a plan of what to do if someone did stop us. I guess if that happened, it would come to us. Finally we got to the front of the line, it was our turn.  
  
"Good-day sir. Name?" A burly looking security guard asked as he stood at a computer.  
  
"Mr. Ethan Hart, and" I said looking at Kitty, "My wife Mrs. Angelina Hart."  
  
"Okay." He checked our names in the computer. "Tickets please."  
  
I handed him our plane tickets, and he briefly looked them over, before handing them back. He continued to type something then stopped. "May I see your ID cards and passports please." All the meanwhile he had barley glanced up at us. He scanned Kitty's card, then asked her to place her figure on the scan area. She complied smoothly, but I still new she was anxious. After looking at her then the passport closely he handed them back.  
  
"Okay Ma'am, it all checks out." He then turned to me. Taking my ID card he slid it through, then checked my thumb print. Everything seemed to be going smoothly. Taking my passport he looked at the picture then turned to me. Suddenly, a look of shock came into his eyes.  
  
He looked at me closer, "Wait a second, I, I know you!"  
  
Kitty and me glanced at each other, her eyes asked, should we run? 


	9. Around the World

Roxy and me would like to thank everyone who gave us reviews. We live off of those. So we kindly ask if you can PLEASE review us. Thanks.  
  
  
  
IX - Around the World  
  
I started to perspire, were we caught?  
  
The man looked at me for a second. "Did you ever date a girl named Penelope Richman? Cause she is my sister, and you look like the guy that broke her heart!" He got a defensive expression.  
  
I felt at ease for a moment, this wasn't the absolute worst thing that could happen. I caught my breath before answering. "You must be confusing me with someone else," I wrapped my arm around Kitty. "Angie here has been my first and only true love."  
  
He eyed me suspiciously, "So you never dated my sister?" I shook my head in response. "Okay," he replied, "Sorry about the misunderstanding, its just that some guy dated her a while back, then broke up with her. I've wanted to catch up with that guy for a long time now. Anyway, you checked out fine. You two can go on through. Next!"  
  
I let out a sigh of relief. And we walked on through. Kitty cleared her throat, and I looked at her, "What?"  
  
"Penelope Richman, huh?" She smiled. "Should I be expecting some vengeful brother of say 'Heidi Guttenburg' to stop us at the Germany airport?"  
  
I rolled my eyes and looked at her, "Kitty."  
  
"Oh, and wait, we have to switch planes in Italy, is there one there too?"  
  
"Kitty."  
  
"Tell me Pietro have you dated a girl in every continent yet?" She smiled.  
  
She knew how much she was annoying me. I sure hope she didn't plan on doing this the whole plane trip.  
  
***************************************  
  
We boarded the plane rather quickly. But after seeing the seating arrangement, my good mood quickly changed.  
  
"I still think we should have taken first class." I complained as we waited to actually walk into the plane.  
  
"Wasn't it you who said we should be as inconspicuous as possible?" She retorted, crossing her arms and starring me in the eye.  
  
"I didn't mean that we had to stoop to second class seating arrangements. I merely thought that..." She didn't wait for me to finish.  
  
"Ethan Adrian Hart, if you don't stop complaining, I will make this the most miserable honeymoon you have ever been on!" She looked serious.  
  
My frown turned into a smile, "And if I'm a good boy?"  
  
She kept her arms folded and tried to look mad, but she couldn't keep it up. She dropped her arms and giggled.  
  
"Ethan! You know what I mean." Kitty just shook her head.  
  
We got onto to the plane and I put our luggage bags above row 7. "Ki..Angie, dear," I blushed, almost calling her by the wrong name, "I'll be right back." She gave me a look that said 'And you told me not to mess up the names?' Then nodded her head. I turned to go use the bathroom.  
  
Kitty sat there for a moment, starring out the window.  
  
"Excuse, Madame, but is this row 7?" He was a tall man with a French accent, but he looked Italian. He had curly black hair, and dark eyes.  
  
"Yes it is." Kitty replied with a polite smile. It didn't at all reveal what she was thinking inside, 'Wow, this is one gorgeous European!'  
  
He grinned, "Then 7 must be my lucky number." He put his bag above and sat down on the end seat, Kitty sat in the middle, which left Pietro the window seat.  
  
"So tell me, where are you off to...I am so sorry, I almost forgot to introduce myself, my name is Angelo DiNiro, and you are?"  
  
"Ki.Angelina Hart." Wups, I'm glad Pietro isn't here for that one. I offered him my hand, you know to shake hands, but instead he kissed it. O.k.. "And, I'm going to visit Germany." I said, taking back my hand.  
  
"Ah Germany," he seemed pleasantly surprised, "I myself have been there a couple times. Beautiful place. If you need a recommendation of any nice sights, I'd be more than happy to tell you some." He smiled.  
  
Wow, he had a beautiful smile, and he looked like a model. I wonder if that's why he was in New York, modeling work, hmmm..  
  
"I can see you have a lot on you mind, maybe I should."  
  
Wups, I forgot he had asked a question. "Oh no, sorry. I do have a lot on my mind, but that's fine, I have the whole trip to think about other things...Anyway, that would be great if you could recommend a nice hotel in Konstanz."  
  
"Ah, you are going to Konstanz? That is very close to the Black Forest, no?" He raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, I think, I've never been there before." I smiled, and let out sigh. I now had my elbow rested on the armrest, and my hand on my chin, I looked like a gauging schoolgirl.  
  
"Oh it is beautiful there. Konstanz is very close to the French border, near where I grew up in Belfort. There is a lovely hotel there that I can recommend, I just have to find you the number." He pulled out a planner and started flipping through pages, it looked well used.  
  
"So you are French, but you have an Italian last name?" I asked, wanting to think of more to talk about, he had a great accent to listen to.  
  
"You are very observant. Actually my mother is French, my father Italian. But I grew up in France. French is my first language. Ah here you go." He jotted down the name and number of the hotel on a piece of paper.  
  
Just as he was handing it to me Pietro walked up, with a must shocked and appalled expression.  
  
"Darling," He sounded rather annoyed, "I'm gone for one moment, and you are already getting numbers." He walked through our row and sat down.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ethan Hart, Angie's husband." He shook his hand firmly.  
  
"Angelo DiNiro, nice to make your acquaintance." He shook hands back, just as firmly.  
  
"Angelo here was just recommending a hotel for us in Konstanz." I smiled at Pietro, he still had eyes locked with Angelo. He certainly knew how to play the role of a jealous husband well.  
  
Angelo was the first to break the stare. "Well, it was nice to meet both of you, but this is a business trip for me, and I have work to. I hope that you are able to use that hotel."  
  
"Thank you Angelo." I smiled and nodded.  
  
"Oh yes, and one more thing," I turned back and looked at him, "If I was you Madame, I would stay clear of the Black Forest, there are many rumors of strange creatures that live within it. Just a tip."  
  
I thanked him again, then he turned and put on his headphones and began to work on his laptop.  
  
"Madame, stay clear of the Black Forest, there are strange creatures there, na na na na na, a tip for you, na na na." Pietro mumbled out of earshot of Angelo.  
  
"Oh that's real mature!" I said and rolled my eyes at him.  
  
"You know another mature thing?" Pietro got his cocky sarcastic attitude, "Flirting with some stranger while your husband is gone for a moment, 'oh thank you An-ge-lo!" He continued to mimic me for a few more seconds.  
  
"Well, well, are you jealous?" I asked with mock sincerity. That shut him up.  
  
The rest of the trip Pietro and I talked and slept. It actually was pretty fun. The hours went by quickly. It seemed as if on a few minutes had past. The next thing I knew, we were there.  
  
We arrived at the hotel mid-morning. It was a very nice hotel, similar to our last one in cost and excellence. We checked in, and Pietro waited in the lobby while I went to go ask about breakfast.  
  
(Pietro's POV)  
  
Kitty went to ask about breakfast and left me in the lobby. It was fancy, not to mention it smelled great. I kept smelling this familiar perfume. That's when I realized there were to women sitting behind me, unfortunately.  
  
"Pietro?" Asked a woman with a Spanish accent.  
  
Oh no, I knew that voice. I turned around, "Marissa?" There was no point in pretending to be someone else with her, she knew me very well. We were old friends. Friends that dated.  
  
"How funny seeing you here. Why what are you doing in Germany?" Marissa smiled as she got up.  
  
"Oh, just visiting." There, I gave a short simple answer, hopefully she wouldn't stay to long. That woman was something else!  
  
She walked up to me slowly. She wore a slim red dress, that was extremely flattering, and her long wavy black hair hung over her shoulders.  
  
"What a coincidence. My friend and I are traveling through Europe. I couldn't be more happy seeing you here." She stood in front of me and leaned in close. "Perhaps we could catch up on lost time." She placed her hand on my cheek.  
  
I was frozen stiff. I didn't know what to do. Kitty, Marissa, no wait, no choice, I was here with Kitty. Marissa was literally a dangerous women, she was kind of the daughter of the head of the Spanish mob, and I had trouble with that before, no way was I going to have it again.  
  
I opened my mouth to say something, then I heard her.  
  
"And just how much lost time would that be?" Kitty stood behind her with her hands on her hips.  
  
Marissa, caught off guard moved her hand away and turned to face Kitty. "And who is this?" She asked with a slight attitude, her smile never leaving.  
  
Kitty walked up and took my arm. "My name is Angie, I'm his wife, and you are?"  
  
"Oh, an old friend." Marissa smiled then backed away. "I must say I am shocked you are married."  
  
"Ya, life's just full of surprises." I said a little nervously.  
  
"Yes. Well I have to be going now, but it was good to see you Pietro, and nice meeting you." She nodded at Kitty, then turned to walk away. "Oh yes, and congratulations on the marriage, I hope it lasts."  
  
I blushed as Kitty gave me a demanding look. "Yup, a girl in every country." 


	10. Cry Wolf

An hour later Kitty and Pietro had rented a car and were driving towards the forest area. The time passed by, and soon there wasn't a soul within sight. They were deep in the Black Forest. They whole hour they had argued about Marissa and Angelo.  
  
"I still don't see why you were flirting with him!" Pietro said lividly.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? I wasn't flirting! He was just a nice guy helping out." Kitty replied an annoyed tone.  
  
"Oh yeah." Pietro muttered, "I sure he was only helping for the goodness in his heart."  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She looked out the window, "I still don't see why you care anyway. God is your ego that big!"  
  
"Look." Pietro said, "I'm just saying that we have this whole act to pull off. To everyone you're my wife, so you should act it!"  
  
Kitty turned to glare at him, "What about you and Marissa." She said the name with distaste.  
  
Pietro looked at her, not sure how to answer her.  
  
"So Kitty, where are we going?" Pietro asked, changing the subject.  
  
Kitty paused for a moment, thinking. "I don't know. Just keep driving around." "What!" Pietro looked at her annoyed, before turning back to the road. "Do you just expect this guy to appear in front of us?"   
  
Suddenly, a wolf jumped out in front of the road. Pietro hit the brakes, but the car wasn't going to stop in time. Turning the wheel hard, the car swerved. He turned his head to the driver side window, to see the wolf charging at them. He faintly heard Kitty's scream, as the car was stopping. A second later he felt a tingling sensation through his body, and found himself outside the car, with a very scared Kitty grasping his arm. It only took a moment to realize that Kitty had phased them out of the car. He thought briefly that maybe he should thank her. He had never done it before, but a bigger question was clouding his mind, did he feel the tingling sensation because he had been phased, or simply because she had touched him?   
  
"Pietro!" He would have liked to continue rationalizing that thought, but someone yelled his name, namely Kitty, and a moment later she was in his arms. The same sensation went through him. Before he could begin to ponder this, he found his self face to face with a growling wolf.   
  
"What is wrong with this psycho animal!" He demanded in an annoyed voice. "Kitty, wait here, I'll lead it off." Though he would have liked to have run with Kitty in his arms, who would watch the car? Besides that, when she was touching him, that was the only thing he could think about. Well, one of them anyways.   
  
Setting her down, he took off running, right by the wolf. Confused, the animal turned and chased him.   
  
"Pietro! Don't run so fast or you'll loose him!" Kitty called after them.   
  
"Okay! I'll slow down!" He shouted back.   
  
"Yeah, that's slow?" She mumbled as she watched his speed go from barley visible, to almost being able to make him out.   
  
Suddenly, from behind her there was a 'bamf' sound, followed by the smell of brimstone. She turned around and gasped.   
  
***************************************   
  
  
  
After Pietro made sure he lost the wolf, he ran back to where Kitty was waiting. Only problem, she wasn't anywhere to be seen.   
  
"Kitty?" He called out, hoping that she was simply hiding somewhere.   
  
There was no reply.   
  
"Kitty!" He called out again, this time more panic in his voice.   
  
And once again, silence was all he got for an answer. Fear gripped him. 'They got her!'   
  
Strangely, he found himself not worried about the fact he wasn't going to get paid, or the fact that Logan was going to shred him to pieces. Or not even the possibility that not all mutants were in danger. No, his only fear was, that "they" would hurt Kitty.   
  
"KITTY!!!"   
  
***********************************************   
  
  
  
"What.." Kitty froze in a state of confusion. A moment ago she was surrounded by a lush green forest, but presently she saw nothing but stone and darkness. "Where.." She looked around, barely able to make out anything. That's when she realized she wasn't standing, nor was she sitting, someone was holding her. She quickly thrust her arms around her carriers neck "Pietro?" To her horrendous shock instead of finding Pietro, whom she would normally expect to find holding her so long, she felt fur and made out yellow eyes. "Put me down now!" She said in a slightly fearful, but more demanding voice. Now she was upset, not just because someone had taken her away, and she was very confused, but because she was mad Pietro wasn't there.   
  
"Where I am?" Kitty demanded, putting her hands on her hips. And trying to focus her eyes on the figure before her. She moved towards it threateningly.   
  
"Colm down." A male voice said, backing up.   
  
"Calm down? Calm down!" Kitty felt her temperature rising. "You just kidnapped me!"   
  
"I 'ave brought you 'ere for your own safety." He said matter of factly.   
  
Kitty took a deep breath. "Okay..... who are you? And where have you brought me?"   
  
The man cleared his throat. "My name is Kurt Wagner." He said with a German accent. "And I 'ave brought you to the Van Bach Castle."   
  
"Are we still in Konstanz?" Kitty asked, beginning to feel a slight chill.   
  
"Ves, we are. In the Black Forest."   
  
Kitty was trying to piece everything together. "But why did you kidnap me? I was safe with Pietro."   
  
"Dat vas Pietro?" He asked, an element of surprise in his voice.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Vell, I am sorry then. 'ad we known we would 'ave brought him too."   
  
"It's not to late." Kitty said, once again becoming agitated.   
  
"True, but we 'aven't much time."   
  
"What do you mean? Time for what?"   
  
He took a deep breath then stepped into the light. Had I not been used to seeing somewhat scary mutants, I would have surely screamed. He stood a bit taller than me, and looked like a man, except for blue fur, a tale, and three fingers. "Let me explain," he began, "I am Dr. Kurt Wagner, a friend of Wolverine's......"   
  
**********************************   
  
Pietro stood anixously trying to think. Where could she have gone so fast? He scanned the trees for the slightest movement. That's when he saw it, the wolf. Pietro was sure the animal hadn't noticed him. He quickly moved behind some bushes and observed. The wolf made its way over to the car, then looked around. A moment later the animal, or what Pietro had thought was an animal began to transform. It's figure began to morph, it stood upright, and in a matter of seconds it was transformed into a woman. A young woman with an athletic physic, and short brown hair. A mutant! Pietro felt his blood begin to boil. Somehow they had tracked down Kitty and him, and now they had her. He wasn't going to allow this one to get away.   
  
The girl looked into the open car, searching for something. She assumed that she was now alone, didn't bother to stay on guard. The girl saw Kitty's purse and picked it up. A moment later, she didn't know what had hit her. She wanted to morph, but she could barely breath. An arm was firmly around neck, and her ahnd had been twisted behind her back. She could feel everything going hazy.   
  
"Tell me where she is!" Pietro's voice hissed in her ear.   
  
The girl gasped for air. "I.....I...."   
  
"Now!" Pietro said firmly.   
  
Just as she felt herself about to black out, he released his grip.   
  
"I'll only ask you one more time."   
  
"Okay.." she said coughing. "I'll take you to her....."   
  
  
  
************************************** 


	11. The Duties of a Wife

_A/N: Hey sorry it took so long, but here's the new part._

**Part 11**

Kurt and Kitty sat in silence, as Kurt tried to take in everything Kitty told him. They sat across from each other, with Kurt looking down in shock, trying to process the information. And Kitty looked at him anxiously, hoping he could help.

"I-I just can't believe it" Kurt whispered. "How did this Dr. Huston discover this?"

Kitty frowned, her eyebrows knitting together, "You're the only person I've told what Pete discovered. You being a doctor, I'd hope you'd be able to use this information to help."

Kurt looked up at her, "Do you still have the files Pete stole?" He asked.

Kitty nodded, "Without it, Dr. Huston's discovery is useless. It's too many years of work for him to remember what he needs to be able to do it. He needs his files."

"Where are they?" Kurt asked.

Kitty closed her eyes, "Safe. I-I c-can't give them to you yet." She looked down, almost as if she was ashamed.

Kurt opened his mouth to respond, but before he could say anything, there was a gust of wind and he felt something grab him. Next thing he knew he was being held up against the wall by a very angry Pietro.

"Pietro!" Kitty yelled as she san up to them, "Let him go!"

Rahne morphed into her wolf form and growled, poised for attack.

Pietro didn't bother to turn around, "He took you!" He yelled.

Kitty gently placed her hand on his shoulder, "He didn't know it was you, he thought he was saving me. He's a friend of Wolverine."

"Ga, mein friend." Kurt smiled, "I meant no harm."

Pietro loosened his grip slightly, "Are you sure, Kitty?"

"Yes." She pleaded.

Pietro glared at Kurt one last time, and released him. He turned and looked at Kitty worriedly, "Are you okay?" He asked her softly.

Kitty smiled faintly, "Yes." She practically whispered it, so only he would hear. She then smiled at Kurt who was rubbing his now sore throat. "Pietro, this is Dr. Kurt Wagner."

Pietro broke his gaze from Kitty and looked at Kurt. "Hey. Sorry about that whole strangling you thing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I really am sorry about this." Kurt repeated for the seventh time.

Kitty laughed, "It's really okay, Dr. Wagner. We had to share hotel room before." After the excitement of Kurt and Pietro meeting died down, Kitty asked Kurt if there was a place she could rest. Being that Kurt lived in a castle there was more then plenty of rooms, unfortunately, there was only one extra room that really was livable.

"You, see, since it's only me and Rahne that's living here right now, I had all the other rooms closed up. It seemed pointless to keep dusting rooms that weren't being used." Kurt tried to explain.

"It really doesn't bother me to share a room with Pietro." Kitty assured him, "As long as Pietro stays on his side of the bed."

Pietro snorted at the comment, "Fat chance of that happing." He smiled flirtingly at Kitty.

"If you know what's good for you, you will." She warned him.

"But Kitty, I get cold. And you know what they say is the best thing for that, body heat!"

Kitty glared at Pietro playfully, "Or a blanket." Kurt laughed to himself as the two argued.

Pietro threw his arm around Kitty's shoulders, "You know we are husband and wife. It's your wifely duty to....."

"If you want to live to see another day, you better not finish that thought." Kitty looked up, seeing Kurt's shocked look. "We're not really married." She quickly explained, "It was the fake identities Wolverine gave us......unfortunately."

"Aw, Kitty, sweetie, I'm hurt......"

Kurt interrupted Pietro, "Here's your room." He unlocked the door. "I sent Rahne for your things in your car. She bring then as soon as she gets back."

"Thank you Dr. Wagner." Kitty smiled as she walked into the room.

"Please, call me Kurt."

Pietro walked in behind Kitty, "Thanks Kurt."

"Please, call me Dr. Wagner."

Pietro gave him a fake smile, and slammed the door closed on Kurt's face.

Kurt sigh annoyed in the dark hallway. "Why did you pick this guy, Logan?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty walked up to the bed, and sat on it. "That was mean."

Pietro shrugged and walked into the bathroom, exploring inside of it.

Kitty sighed and looked down to the small bedside dresser next to her. On top laid a used bible. 'Hm, Kurt seems to be a science man, but yet he leaves bibles in his guest room. That's strange, religion and science usually don't mix.' She thought to herself.

Pietro re-entered the room. "So, about those wifely duties......" Pietro was unable to finish his sentence, because he had to jump away from the flying bible that was aimed at his head.


End file.
